


i'm really never alone in the night time

by sweetiedarling



Series: Dysfunctional Family [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, No Incest, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiedarling/pseuds/sweetiedarling
Summary: "What the hell do you think you're doing, Klaus?" He immediately demanded.~i couldnt think of a summary without giving more away than the tags already do~
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Dysfunctional Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492880
Comments: 7
Kudos: 301





	i'm really never alone in the night time

**Author's Note:**

> I had a brief idea for this story and just let it flow, so here we are.

The house had been oddly silent since stopping the apocalypse. Allison and Luther were doing whatever, Diego was on patrol most of the time, most likely to take his mind off of his lady cop friend, Vanya had children to teach when she wasn't practicing her powers, and Klaus was... who knew.

He'd been unusually withdrawn lately, barely even cracking a joke, not taking the mick out of Five's thirteen year old body or Diego's leather harness, not even adding in a quip regarding Allison and Luther's weird relationship.

After the not-apocalypse, Klaus had manifested Ben again so everyone could catch up and say hello, and hug, all that family stuff. It had been a great time, except Klaus had been silent throughout it all. No smart comments, no jokes, nothing.

Once they'd all said their hello's (and goodbye's), Klaus had unmanifested Ben and announced he was going to take a nap because it had been a long day. Since then, he'd only shown his face a few times. Everyone could hear him walking around upstairs and talking to either himself, Ben, or whatever other ghosts he saw, but whenever either of his actual siblings went to see if he was okay, he waved them off with a dark joke or a smile that looked faker than the diamonds stores still insist on selling for ridiculous prices.

Somehow, his behaviour had been making Five anxious and more snappish than usual. It was concerning him and he didn't know why. Klaus always acted weird and his recent behaviour was nothing unusual, so why was it bothering Five? Maybe because, deep down, he knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

A bang, followed by a series of clatters sounded from upstairs and Five looked away from the depths from his whiskey, drawn out of the thoughts of his necroscope brother. He glanced at Delores then up at the ceiling. He, Delores, and Klaus were the only ones home. And Ben, if you counted his ghost brother.

"Yes, that was weird, you're right," Five nodded to Delores and set his drink down on the bar.

Sighing, he began to walk out of the lounge, only to jump at the last second and reappear outside of Klaus' room.

He brought his hand up, the other in his shorts pocket, and went to knock, but another noise came from inside the room. This time similar to that of a gun cocking. Five's brows furrowed and he quickly warped into the room.

It was a mess, like it had been ransacked, but he paid that no mind as his eyes locked onto a sight that sent his heart plummeting into his stomach. He reached up, moving quicker than he'd ever moved before, and yanked a pistol (a fucking pistol) out of Klaus' hands, away from his own temple.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Klaus?" He immediately demanded once he'd uncocked the gun and tossed it on the bed behind him.

Klaus looked startled, as if he hadn't expected to see Five there. His eyes were red and puffy, but he wasn't high, that, Five could tell. His wrists were red, looking as if they'd been clawed half to death, as were his cheeks and the areas around his ears.

"I didn't know you were here," Klaus murmured, "I thought everyone was out."

"Oh, that makes it all right," Five hissed, "what, did you think you could just... shoot yourself in the head and wait for someone to come home and find you?"

"W- no, I just-" Klaus stumbled over his words.

"What, Klaus? What the hell were you thinking?" Five's hands were shaking and his heart was pounding with a mix of anger and fear. He'd never felt so scared before.

"I just..." new tears sprang to Klaus eyes and he rubbed them away, smudging his eyeliner even further than it was already, "I just wanted them to _stop_."

Five's brows furrowed for a moment before it all clicked. He always thought Ben and Klaus had the worst powers, not because they were respectively reckless or useless, but because they were the stuff of nightmares. Ben had, had murderous, rampaging tentacles living inside his stomach that wasted no time in tearing people limb from limb when given the opportunity, and Klaus had corpses following him around every second of the day, and only he could see them.

"The ghosts," Five clarified. Klaus nodded, swiping a hand over his face. "Stop what?"

"Screaming," Klaus whispered, and Five swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. "Crying, begging me for help. I can't help, but they don't get it so they keep screaming. They're so loud, I can't hear myself think half the time. I can't sleep. Even if I manage to, I just have nightmares."

"About the ghosts?"

Klaus hesitated a second before nodding.

"I'm sorry," Five said, feeling like it was the only thing he could do. He wasn't very good at the whole empathy thing.

Klaus shrugged carelessly, not looking at Five.

"S'not your fault," he said.

Five sighed and turned to grab the gun from the bed. He tucked it into the waistband of his shorts, beneath his blazer. 

He hesitated, thinking of what to say next. 

"I'm not sure what I can do to help," he went with because it was the truth. "I don't want you to feel like... shooting yourself in the head is the best option, but I don't know what I can do."

"Nothing," Klaus told him, "you can't do anything to help."

Five nodded, knowing it was the truth. He couldn't do anything to help, but he could stop Klaus from killing himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oof
> 
> Tumblr- @sweetiedxrling


End file.
